The Haunted Villa
by Chalice07
Summary: allen dkk di uji sama kakak kelas sarap untuk beruji nyali di villa tua yang konon ada vampire disana, apa yang bakal terjadi disana? Check to out in my fic, please review, Warning : OOC, ada OC, gak ada seram-seramnya, Gaje, aneh, gak nyambung, plotnya kecepatan, kesalahan typo, alurnya kecepatan dan kaga jelas dan summary dengan cerita agak berbeda. Note : happy reading


_Chalice07 : bagi yang mengetahui saya di fic grandchase , cross over megami tensei dan di gakuen alice, plus di fiction press bagian manga pasti tahu saya, si author gaje dan sarap yang paling suka nambahin OC, seenaknya nambahin Properti,seenaknya masuk ke fic sendiri dan beberapa yang lainnya seenak nya dan seenak jidat (?). mau membuat Fic D grayman walau ada beberapa yang seenaknya saya ganti, tambahin, Dll yang membuat para reader marah dan bingung._

_Allen : umm... kau siapa ya?_

_Chalice07 : aku author mu chalice07, Kawaiii allen. *meluk allen*_

_Allen : ehhhhh *bingung*_

_Road : jangan meluk allen ku!_

_Chalice07 : allen itu lebih pantas pairing nya dengan lenalee *dihajar penggemar pairing roadxallen*_

_Road : *bertarung dengan chalice07*_

_Lenalee: jadi sekarang?_

_Lavi : siapa yang bakal bilang disclaimernya?_

_Chalice07 : *ngeluarin death scthye* yuu~_

_Kanda : *death glare* kau mau menyuruh ku? Mau kucincang kau?_

_Chalice07 : *ketakutan sambil bertarung dengan road* a,allen kau saja!_

_Allen : ok._

_Disclaimner : D gray man bukan milik umm... chalice07 tapi katsura hoshino_

_Warning : banyak yang aneh, kesalahan mengetik , para characternya OOC, Cerita ini GaJe, Bin ajaib aneh , Super duper Gaje yang sudah di update di karena kan author sudah sinting, penambahan properti gaje , OC, Penambahan hal-hal gaje ,menyebabkan kepala pusing , hati-hati bisa bikin orang gila karena penyakit author sarap ini menular , sebaiknya siapkan obat asma dan penyakit jantung, tidak cocok untuk ibu-ibu hamil, jangan membaca jika umur dibawah 1000 tahun_

_Sebelum memulai saya kenalkan my OC dulu :_

_**Kyle Crimson**_

_Rambut : orange_

_Umur : 17 tahun_

_Mata : crimson_

_Gender : male_

_Likes : lolipop (padahal cowo)_

_**Reyna Scarlet**_

_Rambut : coklat_

_Umur :16 tahun_

_Mata : scarlet_

_Gender : female_

_Likes : eskrim_

_**Happy reading, dont like dont read**_

* * *

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee , Kyle , reyna , dan kanda. Sedang pergi ke sebuah villa tua di karenakan...

* * *

_-FlashBack- (super singkat :P)_

* * *

Kakak kelas mereka bernama tyki miki mouse *author di geplak tyki* eh salah... tyki miki (kalau gak salah ) dan Rhode ( reader : hah? Memang dia kakak kelas? Umur di bawah mereka / chalice07 : bodo ah, biar gak pusing-pusing amat *masa bodo* / reader : *sweatdropped* author yang cuek sekali) mencobai keberanian mereka dengan cara pergi villa angker itu dan berdiam disana selama 1 hari sebagai investigasi untuk mengetahui rahasia villa tersebut, tentu saja mereka menerimanya karena gak setuju diejek.

* * *

_-flash back-end—(benar-benar singkat)_

* * *

Pada akhirnya lenalee, kanda, allen, kyle, lavi, ryena. Sampai di villa angker tersebut, dan mereka keluar dari mobil (wuiiih, mobil limounse, kaya abis *dihajar*)

"jadi kita beneran masuk nih?"tanya lenalee dengan ketakutan melihat bentuk villa angker ini yang konon katanya ada vampire penghisap darah .

"tentu saja" balas allen.

"kau gak mau kan diejek 'pengecut' sama kakak kelas super gila itu *author di hajar tyki dan road*" ucap kyle sambil menjilat lolipop kesukaannya.

"ta,tapi bagaimana kita digigit vampire terus jadi vampire, bagaimana dooonk?!" ucapan lenalee panik dan mendramatisir.

Semuanya sweatdropped (kecuali kanda), melihat lenalee sedang mendramatisir dan melebih-lebihkan.

"tenang saja, kita kan genap bukan ganjil, lenalee. Jadi gak mungkin bakalan terjadi apa-apa kok" ryena berusaha menenangkan lenalee yang panik.

"benar, lenalee-chan~" ucap lavi setuju dengan ryena.

Dan pada akhirnya lenalee mulai tenang dan mereka masuk kedalam villa megah nan angker itu (?),

* * *

**DI DALAM RUMAH ANGKER**

Mereka berjalan menulusurin villa itu tetapi kalau di lihat bentuknya ini bukan villa tetapi lebih mirip kastil karena besar dan megah, walau angker tetapi megah nya masih terlihat (?), dengan pembekalan senter, cemilan, bawang putih (?), air suci (?), al-kitab (?), salib super gede(?). mereka dengan gagah berani berjalan menulusurin kastil eh salah villa tersebut (?)

Dan mereka memasukin salah satu ruangan.

"*bersiul* bagus banget pisau ini, perak" ucap kyle sambil memegang salah satu pisau perak sambil mengemut lolipopnya.

"ini dapur ya?"tanya allen sambil melihat seluruh ruangan tersebut.

"kelihatanya sih iya" ucap ryena sambil melihat seluruh ruangan itu sambil menjilat eskrimnya (dapat dari mana tuh?).

"hmm... pasti pemilik villa ini pasti dulunya orang kaya" ucap lavi sambil memegang garpu perak sambil memainkannya.

"kelihatannya" ucap kyle sambil mengemut lolipopnya dan memainkan pisau tersebut dengan cara memutar-mutarkan (?).

"kelihatannya disini gak ada apa-apa ayo kita pindah ruangan" perintah kanda.

"oke,kanda" ucap allen, lenalee dan ryena.

"waaah, yuu-chan. Seperti pemimpin saja" ucap kyle dan lavi berbarengan.

"che, berisik sekali kalian berdua, baka-usagi, maniac lolipop" ejek kanda.

"apa katamu, bakandaaaa!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

" che,ayo jalan" perintah kanda.

* * *

**ANOTHER ROOM**

"hmm... apa ini ya?"tanya kyle sambil menyentuh peti mati.

"itu peti mati , kyle" ucap lavi dengan muka pucat.

"hooo..." kyle bukannya takut malah santai-santai saja.

Sedangkan allen, lavi, lenalee dan ryena hanya bermuka pucat karena kyle nekat megang peti mati.

"kalau ini apa?"tanya kyle sambil membuka peti mati tersebut dan menunjuk seusatu.

"i,itu... itu..." ucap lavi tergagap.

"?" kyle bingung dengan reaksi temannya.

"vampire ya?" ucap kyle sambil menarik rambut vampire tersebut yang lagi tidur di peti mati.

Teman-temannya hanya ngangguk (kecuali kanda) sambil bermuka pucat

'kyle, lebih baik kau jangan nekat deh, atau kaunya saja yang bego, makanya nekat' pikir semuannya sama.

"hooo... boleh kubawa ini? Lumayan buat oleh-oleh" ucap kyle sambil menggendong vampire itu yang bermuka keriput karena sudah tua.

Semuanya geleng-geleng.

"kenapa?" tanya kyle

"lu mau mati ya?!" teriak ryena sambil menendang kyle sampai terlempar dan melepaskan vampire tersebut.

**Kyle K.O**

"ayo kita lanjut jalan" ucap ryena sambil menarik kyle yang pingsan akibat tendangan ryena.

"lalu... vampire itu gimana?" tanya lenalee sambil menunjuk vampire tua itu yang tergeletak dilantai.

"sudah biarkan saja, kamu mau menggendongnya dan menaruhnya di peti mati?" tanya lavi.

"iya,ya" ucap lenalee sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dan mereka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

**ANOTHER ROOM**

Terlihat sosok seperti vampire masuk keruangan yang allen dkk masukin tadi.

"ap,apa ini?! Kenapa kakek ku tergeletak di lantai?!" kaget mahluk itu.

Dan mahluk itu *di hajar krory* mengangkat vampire tua itu ke peti matinya dan menutupnya.

"ada penyusup, tuanku" ucap salah satu gadis yang cukup cantik ke vampire tersebut.

"kalau begitu berati mereka yang mengganggu tidur kakekku" ucap vampire tersebut.

"apa kita habisin mereka?, tuan aleister?"tanya gadis itu.

"aku tidak tahu yang pasti kita lihat apa mereka membuat kekacauan atau tidak" ucap orang yang di panggil aleister dengan nada suara yang cool (suit,suit~ krory bisa juga bergaya keren).

"aku akan memantau penyusup tersebut" ucap gadis tersebut dan menghilang.

"hati-hati , eliade" ucap aleister.

* * *

**BED ROOM**

"hmm... kasur?" kaget kyle melihat sebuah kasur yang besar.

"iya, kelihatannya, dan kau kyle jangan buang sampah lolipop sembarangan!" teriak ryena kesal.

"iya, iya maaf" ucap kyle sambil memungut sampah tersebut dan memasukinnya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"uuuh, cape mengelilingin seluruh villa angker ini" ucap kyle dan lavi berbarengan sambil menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ketempat tidur tersebut.

"jangan malas!" teriak ryena sambil menarik kyle keluar dari tempat tidur.

"gak apa-apa donk tidur bentar sampai pagi dan kita bisa keluar dari villa ini" ucap kyle malas.

"hmm... benar juga ya" ucap ryena melepaskan pegangannya menyebabkan kyle jatuh dan terjedot lantai.

**DUAK!**

"uuughh..." rintih kyle sambil memegang kepalannya.

"jadi kita tidur disini nih?"tanya ryena,

"apa boleh buat, untuk menyita waktu sampai besok dan kita juga lagi capai" ucap allen setuju.

"disini?" tanya lenalee denganketakutan.

"iya" balas semuanya sama.

"bagaimana kalau ada vampire?! Kita lalu di gigit gimana?"tanya lenalee panik.

"iya ya" ucap semuanya sama.

"baiklah kita jalan-jalan lagi" ucap lavi.

"siapa kalian?"tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengangget kan mereka.

Semuanya menoleh arah suara tersebut, terlihat seorang yang mirip vampire dan di sebelahnya terdapat seorang gadis cantik.

**STRIKE!**

Matanya lavi langsung bergambar hati dan berlari mendekatin gadis itu.

"gadis yang cukup cantik, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"tanya lavi sambil memegang sebuah mawar (dapat dari mana tuh?)

Eliade yang ngelihat lavi mengeluarkan tampang jijik (?), sedangkan aleister hanya cengo, ryena diam saja sambil menjilat eskrim rasa mint kesukaannya, kyle tepuk tangan (?) sambil mengemut lilopopnya, kanda hanya diam sambil menatap lavi penuh jijik (?), allen hanya sweatdropped, lenalee hanya bisa diam saja.

"umm... anda penghuni rumah ini ya..." ucap allen dengan sopan.

Aleister mengangguk.

"jadi kalian vampire?"tanya lenalee.

"tidak, aku manusia normal tapi kalau tuan eliaster dia vampire asli" ucap eliade.

Semuanya mundur beberapa langkah (kecuali kyle,lavi dan kanda) dengan muka pucat.

"jadi kau vampire ya?, namamu aleister, nama yang bagus. Dari dulu aku menganggumin sebuah sosok vampire" ucap kyle sambil menjabat tangan aleister.

'baka maniac lollipop, kau mau mati ya?' pikir semuanya sama sambil sweatdropped dan bermuka pucat (kecuali kanda , lavi dan kyle)

"oh ya siapa namamu , manis?"tanya lavi ke eliade.

"elaide, dan dia *nunjuk aleister* krory aleister" ucap elaide dingin.

"jadi kenapa kalian disini?"tanya krory.

"kami disuruh investigasi disini selama 1 hari" jawab kanda.

"hoo... kalian boleh kok, aku menganggap kalian sebagai tamu kok" ucap krory.

"terimakasih" balas semuanya.

"ngomong-ngomong, kalian suami-istri ya?"tanya kyle.

"eh, i,itu..." krory langsung bermuka merah dan gugup.

"ya" balas elaide santai.

Ucapan elaide membuat lavi down

'ternyata dia bersuami..., kenapa?! Kenapa cewe cantik yang kutemui selama ini menolak ku?!'pikir lavi sambil down.

Semuanya sweatdropped melihat kelakuan lavi.

"kalian mau makan?"tanya krory ramah.

"terimakasih"" balas semuanya

"err... tapi kau gak menghisap darah kami kan?"tanya lenalee takut.

"tenang saja, aleister berbeda diantara vampire lainnya" ucap eliade menenangkan lenalee.

"te,terimakasih, eliade-san" ucap lenalee.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING.**

"terimakasih atas tumpangannya, krory dan eliade" ucap semuanya senang (kecuali kanda).

"iya, lainkali datang lagi ya" ucap krory happy juga.

"iya, dadah" ucap mereka dan masuk kemobil yang mereka parkir (parkir sembarangan, denda! *di tabok allen dkk*)

"sampai jumpa, eliade" ucap lavi berdadah-dadah sambil menangis di dalam mobil.

Allen & lenalee sweadropped melihat kelakuan lavi, kyle seperti biasa santai sambil makan lolipop, ryena yaaah entah dapat dari mana dan entah kenapa gak mencair yang pasti dia sedang menjilat eskrim kesukaannya, kanda yaah... dia lagi tidur (?!).

Dan mobil melaju cepat dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan krory dan eliade dari kejauhan berdadah-dadah dari kejauhan

"hmm... apa kau sudah mencatat semuanya?"tanya ryena ke kyle.

"tentu saja, kau pikir aku hanya bermain-main tanpa mencatat kegiatan kita disana 1 hari disana sebagai bukti ke kakak kelas kita" ucap kyle santai sambil menunjuk buku kecil ke ryena.

"bagus, kita tidak dianggap pengecut lagi" ucap lavi sambil mengempal tangannya.

"baiklah, mari giliran kita yang mengejek mereka" ucap allen penuh dendam.

**~ending(?)~**

* * *

_Chalice07 : gaje ya? Yah apa boleh buat, ini fic pertama saya di DGM, jadi maafkan saya, apalagi gak ada horror-horrornya dan endingnya juga gaje, buntu ide soalnya._

_Ryena :capeee , kyle. pijat badanku_

_Kyle : siapa elu siapanya gua?! *menjilat lolipop*_

_Ryena : elu kan temen gua *sinis*_

_Kyle : ogaaah *membalikan badannya*_

_Ryena : hoo, ini mau gua plintir kepalanya *siap-siap ngajak bertarung*_

_Kyle : *kabur*_

_Ryena : *ngejar*_

_Chalice07 : 1 bulan ngebuat, bacanya Cuma 5 menit selesai *membaca*, dunia memang aneh._

_Allen : lalu siapa yang minta reviewnya?_

_Chalice07 : *meluk allen* kamu tentunya, kawai allen~_

_Allen :*pasrah* tolong reviewnya ya, apa saja dia terima, flame juga boleh._

_Chalice07 : bye, bye~ *lambai-lambaikan tangan*_

_Note : tolong review ya~ boleh flame, pujian, membawa semangat, saran, kritik dan apa saja yang penting review._


End file.
